(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a scientific information inquiry-answer system for presenting inquiry information and offering answer information for the inquiry information, through communication lines, concerning scientific information which is information relating to scientific fields, and a host computer and an inquiring computer for use with the system. In particular, the invention relates to a technique for efficiently obtaining answer information while taking the security protection for an inquiry information presenting party into account.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Scientific fields include various fields such as biology, chemistry, physics, medicine and so on, and cover extensive ranges. Numerous people engaged in the scientific fields (e.g. developing staffs of business enterprises, staffs of research institutions, and individual persons interested in science) use a computer system such as the Internet to retrieve and view information relating to the scientific fields (hereinafter called “scientific information” as appropriate), such as scientific/technical software, information regarding academic societies and exhibitions, advertisements, machinery and equipment, and so on.
Specifically, research institutions, business enterprises and the like operating in the scientific fields set up Web sites or home pages on the Internet to offer scientific information. People seeking information may directly access the Web sites through public telephone lines or other communication lines to obtain desired information. Tools such as search engines or mail magazines may also be used to obtain desired information.
However, it is difficult to obtain desired information efficiently through a conventional computer system.
The development of computer technology has produced overwhelming quantities of information. Since scientific fields cover extensive ranges, as many as several thousands to several tens of thousands of pieces of information may have to be viewed. It is very troublesome to check such information successively and determine whether the information is necessary or not.
On the other hand, an information seeker may access a particular site (e.g. a Web site on the Internet) presenting information in scientific fields, ask the person or company presenting the information questions concerning the information, and view the information after receiving answers directly. However, it is difficult to identify a site offering suitable information, and to obtain desired information efficiently. Use of the Internet, in particular, entails an additional problem that the party presenting inquiry information may be defenseless in terms of security.